


Gasp

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Make Out Session, Mutual Pining, WWE Battleground 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After Dean and Seth work together at Battleground, Dean does something shocking to score the win. Ambrollins.





	Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains my first detailed make-out scene. Enjoy....

Battleground, 2016. A triple threat match between Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns. For Seth and Roman, a chance to bring the WWE Championship to Raw. For Dean, the pressure of keeping the championship on Smackdown. It was a high stress situation.

Something dramatic had happened. Seth and Dean had picked up Roman and hit him with a powerbomb, slamming Roman into the timekeeper’s area. The crowd had gone crazy, and now the aftermath was in play.

Seth was sitting on the edge of the announce table. Dean was standing near the announce table, and both men were trying to catch their breath. Then, as the crowd watched, Dean and Seth made the mistake of looking at each other.

A small smile appeared on Seth’s face, and he couldn’t get rid of it fast enough. Dean’s gray eyes stared a hole into Seth, making Seth’s heart beat just a tiny bit faster. Oh, where had the time gone?

Despite The Shield’s breakup being scripted, Seth and Roman had hung out with Dean less since the latter’s move to Smackdown. It had been awkward between the three men ever since the breakup, but Seth’s heart had been crushed when his best friend had been taken from him. Roman and Seth still talked on occasion, but it hadn’t felt the same.

Dean moved away from the announce table and pointed two fingers at Seth, before motioning for Seth to follow him. Seth looked over his shoulder at an unconscious Roman, then turned and saw Dean climbing into the ring. What did Dean have in mind?

When Seth climbed into the ring, Dean’s back was to him. The commentators were chattering, but Seth ignored them. Something was going on with Dean, and Seth needed to know what.

Seth walked toward his friend, shaking. Dean’s fingers twitched, but he didn’t turn around. Once Seth had gotten right behind Dean, he opened his mouth to speak...and Dean spun around, grabbed Seth, and kissed him.

The crowd went berserk, but Dean wasn’t done. Before Seth could even process what had happened, Dean hit him with Dirty Deeds and scored the pin. The bell rang, and Shane McMahon shot out of his chair, smiling. Smackdown still had the WWE Championship.

Roman was helped out of the arena on a stretcher, but Seth’s heart was in worse condition. Dean had tricked Seth, made him feel special, then Dean had gone and set it on fire. Who does that to their best friend, the guy who has been crushing on them for three years?

After a couple more minutes of lying against the cold mat, Seth slowly got to his feet. The crowd cheered, but Seth didn’t respond. He felt like he was swimming upstream, trying to fight the current. Only in this case, Seth was trying to fight what Dean had done to his heart.

“Where’s Dean?” Roman looked up when he heard Seth’s voice. Seth was leaning against the doorway, a guilty look on his face. Rubbing his neck, Roman pointed down the hall.

“Celebrating with Smackdown.” Seth nodded, then started to leave. Roman whispered, “Why’d you do it, Seth?” Seth stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend.

“I’m sorry, Roman. I don’t know. I…”

“You love him,” Roman finished. Seth’s mouth fell open, and Roman smirked. “It’s okay, Seth. Talk to him.” Seth nodded.

“I’ll try to arrange coffee with you.” Lying back down on the table he was on, Roman laughed,

“Just go see him, okay?” Seth smiled, then left the room, looking for Dean.

Dean was in the corner locker room, celebrating with his brand mates. Seth awkwardly stood in the door and waited for someone, preferably Dean, to notice he was standing there. After a few seconds, Jimmy Uso looked over, then tapped Dean on the stomach.

“Someone’s here to see you.” Seth turned bright red, and Dean looked up, the room going silent. Looking around, Seth asked,

“Can I talk to you, Dean? Alone?” Dean didn’t respond, but everyone else left the room. Once they were gone, Dean looked at Seth, waiting for The Architect to speak. “I…” Seth swallowed hard, trying to think about what to say. Words failed him. After a few more seconds, Dean rolled his eyes and snapped,

“Let me help you out there, buddy.” Then, Dean set the WWE Championship down, walked over, and kissed Seth again, pulling his friend out of the doorway. Without thinking, Seth shut the door behind him. It had been an instantaneous, split second reaction.

Dean tripped over backwards and landed on a table, Seth on top of him. Seth looked very frightened, so Dean laughed,

“You can kiss me again, Seth. It’s okay.” 

“What?” Seth whispered. 

“I like you, idiot. Now shut up and kiss me again.” His heart soaring, Seth pressed his body into Dean and kissed him, pushing hard with his lips. After a few seconds, Dean bit Seth’s lip, causing The Kingslayer to groan. Dean simply laughed at this.

Dean sat up, Seth following suit. The two friends looked at each other, then Dea asked,

“How long have you liked me?”

“Since we first met. It wore off when you got traded.” Dean’s eyes widened, then he began to laugh. “What?”

“That’s when I started having a thing for you.” Seth started laughing himself, causing Dean to chuckle, “Talk about impeccable timing.” Seth’s face fell, and Dean’s eyes widened.

“What do you say we make up for it?” Seth slid his left hand under Dean’s shirt, causing Dean to smile. Placing one hand behind Dean’s head, Seth began to kiss The Lunatic Fringe again, his thumb rubbing a slow circle on Dean’s side.

Dean placed his hands on Seth’s back, gripping Seth’s shirt. Seth smiled between kisses, and Dean closed his eyes, slipping his tongue into Seth’s mouth. A few seconds later, Seth stopped kissing long enough for Dean to slip him out of his shirt, the fabric tossed onto the floor.

Seth wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, then began to lean forward. Dean leaned back until his head was touching the table, then took a deep breath and pulled Seth toward him, stopping just before their lips touched. Dean whispered,

“I love you, and I want to keep going, but we should probably go somewhere without security cameras.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Seth laughed. The two men got up, Seth pulled his shirt back on, then drove with Dean to their hotel. 

The hallway was empty, causing Seth to pounce, kissing Dean as soon as the elevator doors opened. Their lips barely parting, the former Hounds of Justice walked to their hotel room, which was at the end of the hall. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Dean pushed Seth down onto the bed and pulled off his friend’s shirt again. Dean then took off his own, and the two men’s lips crashed together again, Seth pulling Dean on top of him with his legs.

The next morning, Seth jumped briefly when he woke up and found Dean next to him. Remembering what had happened the night before, Seth got up, threw on a gray sweatshirt and some sweatpants, then brushed his hair.

When Dean still hadn’t woken up, Seth laid down next to him and bit the back of Dean’s neck lightly. Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and he muttered, 

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Seth laughed. As Dean got up to get dressed, Seth pulled out his phone and saw a text from Roman, which read,

_ How did things go last night with Dean? _

**_They went wonderfully,_ ** Seth replied. Dean came out of the bathroom, dressed, and squinted at Seth.

“Dude, your lips are really swollen.” Getting up, Seth looked in the mirror and saw that, indeed, his lips were swollen. 

“At least your lips match,” Seth chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes and asked, worried,

“What happens when people see?” Wrapping his arms around Dean, Seth laughed,

“We’re on different brands, which means people won’t connect the dots. Of course….” Seth kissed Dean on the temple and continued, “I’ll be coming over to Smackdown more often, and you should come over to Raw more. Then again, since when have you cared about what people think?”

“You’re right,” Dean laughed.

“Let them talk; it won’t bother us, because the rumors are true.” Dean nodded, and Seth pulled his friend into a hug. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Seth,” Dean whispered back. Seth was right; so what if people noticed? At least Seth and Dean would be able to relieve the night before in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
